


【丸昴】她

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【丸昴】她

如果你在路边遇到一个带着红围巾，留着齐刘海的长发女孩，不要向她搭话，要像对待猫一样对待她。

——

昴子掏出手机，看向时间，然后将视线转移到穿着皮鞋的脚尖。

迟到快二十分钟。

什么狗男人。

更何况今天还下着雨，水滴淅淅沥沥地从便利店屋檐掉下，砸在路面上。

天色已晚，那人要是再不来，昴子姑且也想回去了。

“不好意思…”

昴子转头，跟向她搭话的那个男人对上眼神。

西装革履的男人赶来赴约。

“丸山先生是吧。”

她眼睛真大，丸山首先注意到。

“是我…实在不好意思，工作上处理事情迟到了。那个…”

“走吧。”

昴子打断了他，撑起雨伞带了路。

“那个…”

昴子回头，隔了段距离，终于不用仰视他。

“怎么。”

“那个…酒店在另一个方向。”

——

别看这个红围巾女孩长得柔软，性格怕是很锋利。

——

昴子和丸山在社交软件上认识，呃，对，就是那种软件。

-“现在的jk已经可以和当天认识的人上床了吗”

-”别唧唧歪歪，九点钟见”

就这样来到了他订好的酒店。

房门卡刷出刺耳的音效，屋内在开门的一瞬间亮起灯。

昴子看着丸山认真挂好自己的外套，然后随手将自己的书包甩在地上。

“我先去洗澡了。”

她对待浴室门的方式也并不温柔。

两人先后洗过澡，半靠在床背上看酒店电视。

也就那么几个台，翻来覆去没有好看的节目，暖气不足。

“做吧。”

丸山等的就是这句话。

他直接靠近，手掌扶向她裸露的肩头，感受到了女孩的瘦弱。

打湿了的头发散在肩头，像是水里最美的海藻，沉浮着的那种。

虽是开了口，女孩的眼睛还是没有离开电视，惨白色的荧屏光在她的眼眸里反射。她像是在等待丸山的动作，也像是对做爱没有兴趣。

丸山靠近她，再次。呼吸打在她脸庞上，热腾腾的，一个轻吻也落在上面，好似诗人念诗那样自然。

两个吻，人靠近人，唇靠近唇。

舌尖碰上舌尖，点燃欲望。

他的手探向她的小腹，还可以，再往下。

昴子终于回应，她看向他的眼神像是看十年爱人那样深情，也像食人的妖精看猎物。

她懂得怎样换气，还懂得一路亲下去，亲他的喉结，在衣裳能挡住的部位上留下吻痕。

雪白的手臂绕上去，抚摸他的发旋，缩短距离。

丸山想起电影里，海妖的肢体绕上沉没的船，水手和人鱼接吻。

她躺在了床上，他终于掉进她的船舱。

小巧的乳房呈现在他眼前，有色情的粉红色，乳尖在空气中等待。

他伸手轻轻揉捏把玩，引得她喘气。

硬得发痛的下体现在就想进入她，要不这火候永远不够。

丸山拱起身体，捞了一把她的大腿，探向私处。

他手上的茧很多，昴子方才就注意到了，现在变得敏感，都是他的错。

或许是前戏时间不够长，但已经足够湿润。丸山火速从拿起准备好的套子，拆开包装套在男根上面。

紫红色的，硬起来很粗，跟学校那些毛还没长齐的小孩不一样。

丸山把着自己，顶着即将交合的地方，用龟头探进穴里。

“丸山先生，” 昴子突然出声。

他是橙色的月亮吗，她的思绪突然飘到远处。

她像是柔软的刺猬，露出薄弱的腹部，突然讨他喜欢。

只见昴子将纤细食指含进嘴里，欲望泄成一场灾难，然后水淋淋的食指在丸山深色的乳头上打了个转。

笑眼看他，明晃晃的是在勾引。

一挺而进，真是受不了撩拨，丸山唾弃自己的忍耐力。虽捅得她嗯哼一声，完美无缺的水豆腐终于缺了个角，可他还没赢得比赛，只想把她操得稀巴烂。

表情早就狰狞，一出一进插得她咿咿呀呀的声音全往外跑，呻吟不是用来吝啬的，这回不是在奉承，而是真的欢愉。

穴内一次又一次包裹男根，水也被带出来。

他趴在她身上，下身卖力，两人唇舌纠缠。他觉得这女孩子叫床都比别人软绵许多。

清脆的肉体撞击声回荡，越涨越大的肉茎在肉缝中操干。

顶开、摩擦。

昴子高潮了很多次，丸山抱得她很痛。头一次觉得自己在床上被欺负了，却没有吃亏。

她还说了很多次，先生好棒，最喜欢了，太大了，太深了。

他怎么也听不腻。

两人的呼吸声都能被彼此喜欢，就算是恶狠狠的性爱也有些斯文。

丸山也夸赞她，昴子真美，我爱你，里面好紧，好软。

过程中丸山换了一次套子，见到她的肉穴都被干成了红色，再毫不怜惜继续在她身上泄欲。

昴子也没精力挑逗他，只能轻抱他宽厚的肩膀，偶尔吻他。

这场赛事持续了几个小时，直到昴子太累，她睡在了丸山的怀里。

——

嗯，虽然锋利，但若是稍微收敛，也是个好孩子。能给你一个美好夜晚的，好孩子。

——

清晨，昴子醒来，看见床头柜上有准备好的早餐配着还冒着热气的牛奶。

丸山早已不见踪影。

tbc.


End file.
